Bowser vs Eggman
by MasterGodzilla
Summary: Bowser gets the paper and finds a wanted poster ad.My first story ever.T just to be safe.Please No
1. An Irregular Day

Disclaimer: Mario and Co. belongs to Nintendo. Sonic and Co. belong to Sega.

Note: This story takes place after Super Mario Sunshine and Sonic X.

Chapter 1:An Irregular Day

One day, Bowser was in the mood to read the paper. He wanted to hire someone to do some work for him. But he was low on coins. So he just sent some Koopa troopas to a 7/11 to get the Mushroom Times. When they got to the 7/11,they were stupid enough to go look at the freezers for a newspaper. While they were looking at the freezers in awe, a paper teleported in front of the rest. Finally a Koopa found the papers. The Koopas were in a hurry so they took the paper that had teleported in.

-----

When Bowser finally, got the paper he noticed on the front page: GODZILLA ATTACKS TOKYO. Bowser was really tired of seeing GODZILLA THIS, GODZILLA THAT. So he continued to go through the paper until something caught his attention: WANTED: Sonic the Hedgehog. Wanted Dead or Alive: Reward: 5,000,000 coins. Last seen in the Station Square Area. Return to Dr.Robotink.

-----

Bowser was in total awe, 5,000,000 coins for a hedgehog. Bowserneeded somecoins, so he was going to find him himself. Bowser was almost to the door when he heard fighting noises coming from Bowser Jr 's room. When Bowser Busted in he, he saw Jr. watching Teen Titans. Bowser knew he shouldn't be watching that, so he got the remote and changed it to Barney and Friends. And as an added bonus he hid the remote on the top self of a very high bookcase, and took the channel buttons out of the TV. And even more he locked Jr. in the room with Barney on." That should teach that little runt to watch those shows," Bowser said. And with that he left the castle, but Jr. had a spare remote and changed it back."HA HA suckers," Jr. said. Then the TV exploded. "Oh man" Jr. said.

-----

Bowser was just walking until he realized something. Where the heck is a Station Square! He suddenly lost the thought when he saw Peach's Castle. Most other days he would kidnap her. But today…. ah what the heck. He ran right in, only to be thrown out of a window. And with that (and millions of pieces of glass stuck to him) he was off to find this Station Square. But he never noticed a certain black hedgehog was following….

A/N: As you know this is my first story so, please, don't be too hard.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Mario and Co. belong to Nintendo. Sonic and Co. belong to Sega.

Star Fox and Co. belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 2:The Meeting

While Bowser was lost in some woods somewhere, Bowser Jr. was stuck in his room with no TV. Jr. sat and sat, and sat some more. Until he realized, he is the son of The Great Bowser Koopa. So he pulled out his Koopa Key (a/n: Koopa keys aren't real, made it up) and unlocked his door. When he opened in he found a big metal door. "Curse you daddy!" Jr. yelled. Meanwhile while Jr was looked in his room, Bowser was lost in a forest. While he was grumbling to himself, that certain black hedgehog made his move…

Meanwhile in Station Square, Team Star Fox had landed for a vacation. They had all gone to different parts of town. Lets check in with Falco and Fox. "Ok Falco, to get the girl you got to save her," Fox was telling Falco how to get the girl (even though he knew how). Just as Fox finished, Amy Rose was walking by when a mugger pop out with a knife. Now you think that a mugger would well, mug you, but this one was desperate.

Falco noticed the hold up and walked behind the mugger. "Give me all you money and jewelry. And that Chaos Emerald." Amy was shocked, how he know she had a Chaos Emerald! Just as he was about to kill her, the mugger felt a tap on his shoulder. He swung around to see a bird a bit taller than him. "Hey pal, leave the girl alone." It was none other than Falco. The mugger swag his knife at…

Back in the forest, Bowser was still grumbling to himself, when suddenly he saw a black blur pass by him. "Wha…" Then he saw a Black Hedgehog on a near by tree "Who are you and what do you want!" Than the hedgehog spoke, "I am Shadow the hedgehog, and you are going no further…."


	3. The Big Dramatic Fight Seen

Disclaimer: Mario and Star Fox belong to Nintendo. Sonic and Co. belong to Sega.

Chapter 3: The Big Dramatic Fight Seen

Bowserlugh at Shadows challenge. " You **haha **want to **Ahaha **fight me!" Without warning, Shadow jumped the tree and ran towards the King of Koopas. Shadow was running at full speed. He pulled back his leg to do a kick. Then he did a full 360 round house kick into Bowser's Chest area. Shadow pulled back, but he fell down in pain. "ARG MY LEG, AHHHHH" Bowser just keep walking and laughing.

Meanwhile back at Station Square, The mugger swung his knife at himself. He knew he could not face the bird. So he killed himself. "Well that was lame, you ok" Falco asked looking at Amy." Yes Mr.…." "Falco" Amy face looked confused "Falco of the Star Fox team!" Falco didn't know they were so known of. "Uh, the one and only." Amy Screamed of Joy. "Falco don't you know me!" Now Falco was confused. "Uh, no" Amy now had a big smile."Im Amy Rose, we went to collage together!" Falco was still confused. "Are you just saying that?" Amy lost her smile. "Yes" Falco didn't know what to say. "Um, well, er, um, want to get some coffee" sure" Amy said with a smile. With that, they left. By that time Krystal and Slippy (Krystal had gone shopping and she use Slippy to care the stuff) had come back from the mall, and were finally happy Falco had a date. But the didn't know a certain wolf and…. Ah heck with it, Star Wolf was there on a roof watching. OK! OK.

Back at Peach's castle, Mario, Luigi, and Peach were watching Bowser on a TV. Mario looked confused." I-a wander were hes-a going?" Suddenly a toad busted in and yelled "Come quick, we found a Black Hedgehog that talks, and hes in pain. PIE!" Now they were going down just for the Pie.


	4. The Alien omg!

Disclaimer: If its in here I don't own it unless I say.

Chapter 4: The Alien (omg!)

In the deep void of space a small fireball appeared. Inside it was a figure of a familiar alien….

Meanwhile on the Invisible Hand 2, General Grievous (omg hes alive again!) was doing some weird speech to himself. "I am the great General Grievous, I fear no one or anything!" Without warning, the fireball hit the ship. **CUNK CINK CINK CINK**. "What was that!" A battle droid came up, "Err, Sorry sir, a meteor hit the ship, it only scratched the paint." Grievous when silent then said, " Pulsing Playstations were all doomed! Quick to the escape pods!" the battle droid got an anime look that says, what is he doing. Grievous yelled from the escape pods"OHH, were all going to die!"

Grievous was at the pods when it hit him."D'oh, I can fly my phantom bomber (I own that, it's a black strike bomber which is what Obi-Wan drives of Utapar in Episode III)." He made a dash (Sonic would be proud of) to the hanger bay. When he got there his cape (and Lightsabers) got caught on the door. After fighting for like 3 minutes, he got out only to remember that the phantom bomber was in the shop. "D'oh."

He ran back to the Escape pods got in one and ejected it. "Wow that was close." For no reason the Invisible Hand blew up. "Wow, and I am the only survivor, YAH GO GRIEVIOS ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY, IT YOUR BIRTHDAY, yah" Then Grievous herd a sound he knew all to well. He looked out the window and saw his worst nightmare. "MEGAS." Grievous eyes widened. "OH GOD N…" Inside Megas, Jamie saw a small explosion and said "Coop I think we hit somtin" Jamie was just ignored. Outside Megas, Grievous was just floating in deep space."Oh just great, welp look like I'll be here for awhile so GOODNIGHT FOLKS, ILL BE BACK! Zzzzzzzzzz."

Meanwhile back with Bowser, he found a weird portal to what look like a Square with a Station. STATION SQUARE! With that he jumped in. Bowser pulled out the paper to look at the photo of this Sonic the Hedgehog. He look at the photo, then took it down to see a bird and a pink hedgehog go into a coffee shop. But then he noticed, Sonic was watching those two from a far with a sad look. " Perfect" Bowser said with an evil smile" insert evil laugh here!" Bowser was so busy laugh he didn't even notice Knuckles and Tails giving him weird faces. Nor did anyone see the fireball coming from the sky. Then without warning the fireball slammed into Bowser and stopped inches (like 8 Inches) in front of Tails. He suddenly saw the figure. "Cosmo!"

A/N: Cliff hangers suck, any ways R&R plz


	5. All your Cosmo are belong to Bowser

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it if I don't say so.

Chapter 5: All your Cosmo are belong to Bowser

A/N: This chapter will have some random things, and at one point make fun of AYB (which is now)

Shadow was in a chair, Luigi was looking for something to help Shadow with, and Mario was eating all the pie. Suddenly an explosion when off on the castle.

Shadow: What happened?

Luigi: Some one set us up the bomb.

Mario: What are you to doing?

Luigi: We get signal.

Shadow: Main screen turn on.

Mario: WHAT-A ARE DOING!

Shadow: Its you.

Eggman shows up on the screen.

Eggman: Well hello the Shadow

Shadow: What you say

Eggman: Huh

Shadow: What you say

Eggman: Any idea what they are doing?

Mario: Nope

Eggman: Never mind

"Finally hes gone" Shadow said. Mario was just staring at Shadow and Luigi. "You don't want to know" Shadow and Luigi said at the same time. Mario just blinked and went to eat his pie.

Now to end this cliffhanger….

"Cosmo" Bowser finally got up, but something was wrong. His kidnap nerve was going crazy. He needed to kidnap. He looked into the coffee shop window. The pink hedgehog was talking to the bird. DING DONG. Kidnap her and lure her as Sonic bate. But he also wanted revenge. Then he got a very evil grin. Tails and Cosmo just stared at each ontherrowing closer and closer until…. POOF. They turned to see Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. "This isn't Retrovill, COSMO YOU ITIOT!" Timmy said. Before you could say I like and Tails blinked. Cosmo suddenly saw a weird shadow over her. She turned to see the King of Koopas himself. Just as he was about to swipe her…. KOBOOM! They all turned to see the droid leader, General Grievous. "You have no chance to survive, make your time." Said Grievous. MOOOOOOVE ZIIIIIGGGG.

A/N: BASE BASE BASE BASE, YOU HAVE NO CHANCH TO SURVIVE MAKE YOUR TIME. Grrrrr another cliffhanger,R&R please.


	6. Meet Eggman

Disclaimer: Nope not mine unless I say.

Chapter 6: Meet Eggman.

"You have no chance to survive, make your time." Now everyone was looking at Grievous, who started to crack up into laughter. " **AHAHA **You fell for it **HA HA HA!" **Everyone just stared at Grievous. "Um never mind." Then Grievous just walked into a random house. Everyone else just blinked.

Back at Peach's Castle, the boys were watching Toad Ball (toads are the ball).

"I bet 100 coins that The Smasher Bros. Win" bet Shadow.

"100 on they lose," replied Mario.

"I bet 9100 that some random lasagna accident will happen" Luigi stated proudly.

Shadow and Mario could just stare. Just then a piece of lasagna fell in the field and made all the players trip and blow up. Now Shadow and Mario were in awe.

"Pay up guys" Luigi said proudly

Meanwhile… Bowser Jr had finally gotten past the metal door to find a lava pit under it.

"CURSE YOU DADDY!" Jr yelled like his dad would.

Meanwhile (again)… Bowser snapped out of his stare. He needed to kidnap. So he broke into the coffee shop and snatched Amy. Falco's eyes just popped open.

"**HAHAHA** Time to use you as Sonic bate!" Bowser yelled to Amy like he would with Peach.

"AHHHHHHH SONIKKU HELP!" Amy screamed.

"WAIT, she has a boyfriend!" Now Falco was shocked.

"Well Mr. Falco I should have told you." Now Falco ran off to the Great Fox. Just then Sonic ran in only to be snatched be Bowser too.

"HOLY CRUD, WHO ARE YOU!" Sonic yelled

"I AM THE KING BOWSER KOOPA!" Bowser Said with a super evil voice. As soon as he got out of the shop, two beams of light grabbed Amy and Sonic. Then, though then into a tank of water. The light closed a lid so they were trapped under the water.\

"Wha… who dares-"

"I am the Dr. Ivo-"

"EGGMAN" Everyone else said

A/N: GRRRRR another Cliffhanger. Anyways R&R Please


	7. Chapter 7 & 8

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 7: Bowser vs. Eggman

"Eggman" everyone else said. Bowser never heard a name like Eggman, so he laughed himself to death. "Eggman, **HAHAHAHA **that's funny!" Meanwhile while everyone else was just looking and the doctor, Sonic and Amy were drowning. Suddenly….

Commercial Break 

ARE YOU FAT!

WELL TO BAD!

LOLLOLLOLLOL!

END 

Suddenly Metal Sonic flew in and landed on Cosmo, just as Grievous walked out of that house. "Metal." Metal just turned to face Grievous "Grievous" They both walked toward each other. "How ya been buddy!" They both said at the same time. Everyone just stared. Eggman was getting impatient. "Metal, ATTACK!" Metal and Grievous just walked away. While Eggman was not looking, Bowser attacked. Eggman was caught off guard. "What! Who dares attack me!" Eggman looked down to see Bowser clenching his gas tank. "I'm sorry Mr. Eggman, but the reward for 5,000,000 coins from Dr. Robotnik is mine!" Eggman just laughed, "Silly turtle, I AM ROBOTNIK!" Bowser didn't believe him. "IM KILLING THOSE HEDGEHOGS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" That when everyone realized they were still trapped underwater. Now it was a race to get to them. Eggy wanted them to drown, Bowser wanted to tare them up with his claws, everyone else (Tails, Cosmo, and Knuckles) wanted to save them.

Just then Eggman's ship turned into a power suit. All that showed of Eggman was his face. Bowser was at the tank fighting off everyone else. When Eggman got there, Bowser grabbed his leg and used him as a bat to hit everyone else off. Just as Sonic and Amy were nearly (like 2 seconds of air left from holding it so long) dead, when the tank opened, and three very certain people saved them. "I AM INVINCIBLE TO YOU PEOPLE, BOW TO YOUR NEW MASTER, KING BOWSER KOOPA!" Bowser then heard a very familiar voice. "Hold it-a right-a their Bowser" Bowser turned, "No this cant be." Standing on the very tank was that plumber that had defeated Bowser before, Mario! With him was Shadow (who was carrying Amy) and Luigi (who was carrying Sonic). "NO I WAS SO CLOSE! No matter, I WILL DISTROY YOU HERE!"

Chapter 8: The Final Battle

Mario jumped at Bowser and jumped on his head. Bowser swiped at the plumber. Soon Bowser felt a tug on his tail. He suddenly knew what Mario was doing. But it was to late, Mario was all ready spinning Bowser around (like in Super Mario 64 or in Super Mario 64 DS). Suddenly Mario let go flinging Bowser into the portal. "I'LL STILL GET MY REWARD! YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT HEDGEHOGGGGGGG!" Suddenly the portal started to close. The plumbers ran as fast as they could and said to Shadow "Toad-a Ball be there Thursday." Shadow just nodded as the two plumbers got back into the portal. Sonic and Amy finally got up and said, "What happened?"

Meanwhile…

"YES IM OUT!" Bowser Jr was now over the lava pit and in the throne room, when he saw a pretty yellow glowing stone. He picked it up and looked at it, when he heard screaming. He looked up to see his dad busting through the roof. "AHHHHHHH" Boom! "Ow, Pain, hurt, hi Jr, Whatcha ya got there." Bowser sat up. "I don't know maybe Kamek knows" Suddenly a koopa wearing a blue robe with a hood on came in. "Did I hear my nam…. GOOD GOD! Jr be careful that's a Chaos Emerald." Bowser looked at the stone. "Well what dose it do?" Kamek smiled, "Your going to like this, it can transport you anywhere! Watch. CHOAS CONTROL!" Suddenly they warped all the way to Bowser's throne. "So it can take us anywhere." Bowser said as he tool the Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Bowser warped away only to warp to were they were a second ago. "Well I might have to learn how to use it, but when I do, we'll be 5,000,000 coins richer, MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

A/N: AND THAT'S BOWSER VS EGGMAN FOR YOU. Next story will be Bowser vs. Sonic. So please R&R. I Start School Monday, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Darth Vader/ Star Wars Episode III


End file.
